Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a nonvolatile memory type that is one possible target for future advancement in memory technology. Generally, RRAM usually employs a dielectric material, which although normally insulating can be made to conduct through a filament or conduction path formed after application of a sufficiently high voltage. Once the filament is formed, it may be reset (broken, resulting in a high resistance) or set (re-formed, resulting in a lower resistance) by an appropriately applied voltage. The low and high resistance are utilized to indicate a “1” or “0”, thereby allowing for data storage.
New and different configurations that may offer practical advantages to RRAM are an ongoing area of research.